Shocking Information
by Trixie's girl
Summary: Well, um...read and you'll find out. R


**Me: I know I haven't finished the other 8 stories but I had to make a new one. I couldn't help myself.**

**Ivan: Damn right, what happened to adepts on MSN?**

**Jenna: Yea, that was funny and you're making a new story. **

**Me: I'm gonna continue adepts on MSN once a get a good random idea**

**Jenna: Trixie's girl does not own golden sun although she does jump around with a pole pretending to be me and she also…**

**Me: Shut up Jenna **

**Shocking Information**

Isaac searched through the library for a book on rocks. He hated his topic but Mr Kraden was so mean. Isaac saw a dusty looking book at the edge of the shelf and pulled it out. He had to wipe away grime to see the title.

_**The rise of the golden sun**_

He stared at the picture under the words. It was him and his best friends and his enemies. They were all standing around him while he was jumping. At least it looked like them. He hauled the heavy book the table where his friends Garet, Mia and Ivan were sitting with their books. They stared as he dropped the book on the table, shaking dust everywhere.

'Hey" Mia said waving her arms in front of her face. Ivan started coughing and Garet hit him on the back.

Isaac ignored them and opened the book cover.

**_14 year old Isaac Gaia was woken by a storm. The storm was in Vale. His Mother Dora had woken him and told him that the huge boulder from Mount Aleph was going to fall. Isaac jumped out of bed and ran towards the Plaza. Boulders fell in his way which made it harder to reach the Plaza. Only a little way away from his house he ran into his friend Garet Mars. Garet came with him and they were going down a set of steps when they heard a girl scream. It was a girl named Jenna Venus and they both soon saw why she was screaming. Her brother Felix Venus had fallen into the river and was holding onto a small branch for survival. Isaac's parents and Jenna's parents were struggling to reach him. Isaac and Garet went with Jenna to get help while Dora went the other way. They soon returned with a man that had just gotten his physenergy charged. The boulder fell just before they were able to save Felix and they lost Jenna's whole family and Isaac's father on that very day. Nothing had ever been the same for 3 long years. _**

This was enough for Isaac. He read the passage to his friends and they all gaped at him.

'What's physenergy' asked Mia and Isaac went to bottom of the page and found the meaning.

_**Physenergy: energy focused by the mind that lets people move, push, lift; you name it without using their hands at all. Blue rings will normally circle the person when he/she is using physenergy. **_

"That makes sense" said Ivan but Isaac still looked worried.

"It's using my name, all of your names, my mothers name and Felix's and Jenna's name"

Felix and Jenna were Isaac's enemies and Isaac's group hated them.

"You never read our names" Mia pointed out and Isaac riffled through the book.

_**When Isaac and Garet reached Vault they met a young wind adept named Ivan Jupiter. After defeating some thieves Ivan joined Isaac and Garet on their quests to get the elemental stars back and save Jenna and Kraden.**_

"What" Ivan said and Isaac didn't understand it either.

Elemental stars, Jenna and Kraden. It didn't make any sense.

"Where do I come in" asked Mia and Isaac went to another page.

_**Isaac and co traveled to the small snow-covered village of Imil where they ran into a mercury adept named Mia Aqua. When Mia saw the lighthouse being lit, Isaac offered to help her get up there because Saturos and Menardi were most likely up there with Felix, Jenna and Kraden. **_

"Huh, it's also using our last names" Ivan noticed suddenly.

"Hey Gaia" said a snide voice and Isaac looked up to see Jenna standing there.

'What do you want Venus" demanded Isaac glaring at her.

She looked taken aback and her expression fell for a moment.

"I just wanted to let you know that I…That you're the biggest nerd ever" Jenna ran off.

"Whatever" Isaac muttered going back to the beginning of the book.

**_Isaac snuck into the heart of mount Aleph accompanied by the old scholar Kraden, Garet and Jenna. Isaac, Jenna and Garet left Kraden in the Luna room Isaac had found and went down underneath it. They pushed a few statues together and disarmed a trap. Kraden met them back in the Luna room and Isaac led everyone into the Sol room. For some reason the rooms had swapped and now the Sol room was the Luna room. _**

"That makes no sense" interrupted Mia and Garet nodded.

"Hmmm" Isaac muttered closing the book. It made his head hurt.

The bell rang and Isaac picked up the book and went to borrow it while the others left.

He caught up to them carrying the heavy book but as he reached them Felix, Sheba and Piers passed. Jenna was nowhere to be seen. Felix grabbed the book out of Isaac's hands and flipped it open to the page that mentioned the storm.

"Give it back" demanded Ivan and Garet nodded. Isaac and Mia were the only ones who noticed that Jenna was missing. Isaac didn't care but Mia did. She said, she was going to the toilets and then ran off to search for Jenna.

On entering the girls showers Mia heard a small crying voice. Mia turned into an empty cubicle and gasped at who she saw curled up on the ground with a faucet dripping down on her.

**Isaac: Sooo…what the heck was that meant to be**

**Felix: um…**

**Me: Do u think I should stay with the muses? **

**Jenna: NO**

**Me: no-body asked u**

**Me: For all those Jenna, Felix, Sheba or Piers fans. Please stay with me. The characters are not evil.**

**Sheba: review and she won't take her anger out on me**


End file.
